Change of Heart
by AngelZ Of DarKness
Summary: Kelly has been cheated on, betrayed and left all alone. No longer can she trust guys,she cant even stand being in the same room. Can one Superstar and a script change all that? Kelly X Cody.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, new story! I hope you enjoy it and please review!

Chapter 1

I walked out of the arena, passing some common wrestlers. None of them really caught my attention though.

"See ya Kelly!"

I looked back to see Cena waving to me, I gave a fake smile back and continued walking. He defiantly didnt catch my attention, we dated for a month and that bastard cheated on me!

I started up my car, backing out of the parking space. I looked to the radio and changed the station, looking back up, I see a person feet above my car. Slamming my foot on the break petal, my car screeched to a stop. Thank goodness i didnt hit whoever was infront of me.

Getting out of the car, i see the one guy I dreaded to find. Cody Rhodes, i should have just hit him.

"You should watch where you drive," Cody hissed, backing away from my car.

"And you should watch where you walk," I growled back. I wasn't in the mood to talk to him, seeing I had just lost my championship match.

He started walking away, "whatever Kelly."

My fist clenched at how he said my name, such a dick. Getting back into my car, I sped past him, hoping I made him somewhat mad.

Just to think I had to see him every Monday, how lucky was I?

Walking over to my bed, I dropped down seeing i was too tired to even care.

My phone buzzed, sighing, i looked at it.

John: Heard what happen between you and Rhodes, better stay on his good side.

I glared at the message and pounded on the keyboard, "i told you to delete my number! And like I care what happens with Cody, he could kiss my butt."

A moment later, my phone buzzed again. John: Whats up with you?

I refused to have a conversation with this man! I shut my phone off and then the light, I am going to sleep!

Why do the days pass by so quickly? I asked myself as I got dressed into my ring gear. A knock on the door caught my attention, "come in."

I turned and frowned, why was he here?

"I want an apology," Cody said annoyed.

"For what? Almost hitting your useless body? I think not sir! You could have put a dent in my car." I said, turning away from him. Grabbing the brush, I began to comb my hair.

"What is your problem?" He asked angered.

I ignored him, he walked beside me and looked into the mirror.

"I'm surprised that thing hasn't broke yet, " he said smirking.

I whacked him with the brush, such a rude man. I was a beautiful woman! My attitude has them all running though, it wasn't my fault though. I just really hate men.

He frowned, "why are you so mean?"

I glared at him, "says the guy who just called me ugly."

He shrugged which angered me more, "get out of my locker room." I ordered.

He stood there just staring at me, a smirk rose to his lips, "or what?"

So he wanted to play this game? I placed my brush down and faced him. "I don't think you wanna know."

His smirk widened as he came closer to me, "oh but I do."

I then smirked and my foot kicked up, right in his groin. "Now you know. Get out."

He glared at me and pushed me against the mirror, "your going to pay for that. Kelly."

I watched as he left the room in pain, "I'm not afraid of you!" I yelled. I looked into the mirror and my eyes widened, i was blushing! I would never!

Shaking my head, i walked out of the locker room and down the hall. I needed some coffee to clear my head.

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. Pulling it out, i sighed in annoyance.

John:Vince needs to see you in his office.

Sighing once more, i headed to the bosses office. Reaching It, i find John, Vince and Cody. I glared at Cody, he probably snitched on me, that little girl.

"You needed me Sir?"

Vince nodded, "take a seat Kelly."

I sat down, two seats away from the both of them.

"As you know, not many romance segments have been on this show in a while." Vince explained.

I didnt like the sound of this.

"So we got together and decided to make a love triangle type of thing between you three."

I'm stuck with two guys I hate, when it comes to Vince, theres no way out.

"I have the scripts," he said handing us packets of papers. Seeing how thick the packet was, I knew it'd be a while til i was free.

We all stood up and quietly left, what was i going to do?

A/N:so what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Tell me in a review and check out my other fanfics. Thanks for reading!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: wow! I'm surprised how good this story hit off, I though you readers wouldn't like it. Guess I was wrong! Alright, enjoy!

Chapter 2

They walked beside me as we left the office, the script in my hand crinkled. Why did this happened? I looked to see Cody's smirk as he glared at me.

Was this his way of getting back at me? What a douche.

"Well guys," I said with a fake smile. "It'll be fun working with you, but I got to go." I started to leave.

"Where are you going?" Cody asked, that stupid smirk still on his stupid face.

I smiled innocently, "my trainer thinks I should work on my kick. You'd know, right Cody?"

His smirk dropped, "whatever."

John waved to me and I turned back, speeding down the halls with a frown on my face.

I glared at the script, I wanted to shred it into pieces.

I was suppose to kiss the both of them, how lucky was I!

Setting it on the table, I stood up and stretched. I had a match soon, guess I'd take my anger out on whoever my opponent is.

Walking out, I ran right into John.

"Um hey..." He started.

"Yes?" I said as I hid the annoyance in my voice.

"I wanted to apologize again for what happened between us, what I did was wrong. I messed with your feelings and I'm sorry, can we be friends?"

I let out the breath I was surprisingly holding in, I didnt expect that. A little smile formed on my lips, "sure. I'd like that." I gasped when he pulled me into a hug.

"I'm glad, I hate seeing you sad." He whispered as he let me go. "Looking forward to doing this next week!" He left and I waved at him.

What the hell just happened?

Sighing, I rested against the door. I had to forgive him one day didn't I? I think it be best if I did it sooner than later.

"Look at her slamming Eve's head onto the mat!" Michael Cole yelled with the king agreeing with him.

I was so glad Eve was my opponet, she was one of the girls I hated. She was just like guys, using others for their advantages. Only difference was she didnt have a penis, I think.

I ended up winning the match, hearing the fans yell my name made me feel so much better. A smile stayed on my face as I walked off the ramp, into the backstage.

A few high five, some "good jobs" and smiles filled others as I walked past them. Nothing could ruin this smile, nothing! Well I was wrong!

Cody was infront of me, I tried to keep my smile on my face but it turned into a frown. I did not like this guy, not at all.

"Great match Kelly, but man you really kicked her ass." He said as he walked beside me.

"What do you want Rhodes?" I asked as I stopped, my hands went to my hips.

He shrugged, "just wanted to talk seeing we're going to be together for a while."

I rolled my eyes and continued walking, "don't remind me."

He grabbed my arm and stopped me, "I'm the one that wins you know."

I looked at him in confusion, "what?"

"I win the girl."

I glared at him and smiled, "I thought the good guy always gets the girl."

He let go of my arm, "who said I was the bad guy?" He then turned around and walked off.

My cheeks felt hot and my hands clenched, what was wrong with him?

Just then, it felt as if that ugly rock had a heart. I laughed, as if. He was just trying to trick me, just like the rest did. Thanks Cody, now my day is reruined.

I walked back into my locker room and showered. Getting dressed back into my normal clothes, I packed everything up. Grabbing the script and my bag, I left.

Walking out of the arena, I couple of guys caught my attention. John was with them.

A smile formed on my lips, "bye you guys! I'll see you later!"

They all looked shocked, as if they weren't used to seeing a happy Kelly. Well, I wasn't used to a happy one either, I guess John apologizing really made me happy.

I made my way to the car and got inside.

"Hey."

I jumped a foot and held my chest, looking in the back, my eyes widened. There sat a smirking Cody.

"How did you get in here!" I yelled.

He shrugged, "the door was unlocked."

I looked at him in confusion, "it's always locked..." I shook my head, "why are you in here?"

"I don't have a car and don't feel like walking to the Hotel."

I stared at him, "you usually walk all the way to the hotel? Thats an half an hour drive." Explains why he was walking when I almost hit him.

"Yes, what about it?" He asked annoyed.

I glared at him, I was right, he has no heart. "I'm only driving you once." I said as I started up the car. Speeding out, I sighed. I gasped as he jumped up in the front with me.

"Stay still!" I ordered, he just laughed at me. I noticed he had his script with him and was looking through it.

"I cant believe I have to this," he complained.

I looked at him, "you didnt have anything to do with it?"

He looked at me in confusion, "you think I'd ask to work with Cena? He's a dumb ass that needs knocked in the head."

"Just because he's sweet doesn't mean that he's dumb. He knows how to treat people right unlike you."

"Cheating on his girlfriends make him treat people right?" He asked.

I stomped on the break petal.

"What-"

"Get out." I stared out infront of me.

"Why?" He asked angered.

I glared at him with tears rolling down my cheeks, "because I hate you!"

He growled and yanked his stuff out of the back. Getting out of the car, he slammed my door shut and walked ahead. Looks like he has to walk anyway, if only he could learn how to keep his mouth shut.

I wiped my eyes, I couldn't believe I let those tears fall so easily. I sat there and watched him walk ahead.

Drip.

I notice a drop of water hit my wind shield, it was raining. I sighed and drove up to Cody, putting the window down, I stared at him.

"What do you want?" He asked annoyed.

"Get in, it's starting to rain."

He continued to walk, I frowned.

Honking the horn, he stopped and glared back at me. "You told me to get out. Now you tell me to get in, which is it?"

I rested my head on the steering wheel, "will you just please get in?"

The car door opened and I looked up and him, he sat down but still had the pissed look. He closed the door and his eyes shut, I drove on.

We drove in silence, I looked to see his eyes still closed. Was he asleep?

I listened to the rain as it hit the car, it was really peaceful.

"I'm sorry."

I looked at him in surprise, "what?"

"I shouldn't have brought it up."

I looked infront of me, "it's fine."

The rest of the car ride was silent.

A/N: Such a long chapter! Hope you readers enjoyed this. I love writing this! Review and tell me what you think! Hell, favorite too! It'd make me happy! I'm trying to decide if I should update every day or every other day. Matters on how many reviews I have. So review if you like this story!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm glad your really liking the story, its one of those things that bring a smile to my face. So thanks, please review.

Chapter 3

I stared at myself in the mirror, today i had to meet up with the guys to read over the script. For some reason, i hadn't gotten much sleep last night.

I rubbed my eyes and went over to my suitcase. Grabbing a hot pink tanktop and jean shorts, i got dressed. Then i applied some makeup and smiled at myself. I looked great.

Grabbing the script, i left, making sure I locked the door.

I continued to walk down the sidewalk, thats when i saw the two, just glaring at each other.

I laughed as i sat at the table the were at, "good morning you two."

John smiled while Cody stared at me.

I stared right back, this man really pissed me off.

"Morning. Kelly." He said slowly.

I looked away, to the script. I felt my cheeks warming up. "So...better start reading!"

I opened it up and pretty much covered my face, i wouldn't let that asshole see my red face. This was all his fault.

"Looks like you'll be my manager for a while, and Cody is my opponent." John said out loud.

I looked sadly at the script, i didnt want to do this. I didnt want to kiss the man that cheated on me. The man that told me he loved me...

I stood up, "e-excuse me." I choked as i speed walked away from the two confused men.

Wiping my eyes, i sighed. I haven't cried over this kind of thing in such a long time. Well except yesterday in the car.

I sat on the ground and looked up at the clear sky, it was so peaceful. If only i felt at peace, then id be happy. If only i could find the right guy-

"You okay?" A voice interrupted my thoughts.

I looked up to see Cody glaring down at me. My eyes moved to the ground, "I'm fine." I gasped when pain filled my thigh. "Why did you just kick me!" I yelled, glaring at him.

He shrugged, "if your going to lie, you should do it better." His glare became more intense.

"If you weren't glaring all the time, you'd be some what cute." I mumbled to myself.

"If you weren't sad and pissed all the time, you'd be somewhat cute." Cody said, mocking my voice.

I quickly hid my hot face on my knees, he noticed how I've been acting? Why?

"So, i was reading through the script and I'm the forcing type."

I looked up at him, "so?"

He smirked, "that means when we have that hot kiss, its a forceful one. Wanna practice?"

I quickly stood up, "who'd wanna kiss you?" I started to walk away from him.

He began to follow me, "all the women that want to."

"Manwhore."

He caught up to me and shrugged, "if thats what you call it. I'm told I'm a great kisser."

"I doubt it." I said while frowning. His hand wrapped around my arm and i was yanked toward his body.

He grabbed my chin, "wanna see?"

My frowned deepened and i pushed him away, "of course not." I quickened my pace, i let out a breath.

"Where are you going?" Cody called.

I stopped and glared at him, "anywhere your not!"

His smirk widened, "sorry Kelly. Your stuck with me for atleast a few months!"

I growled and continued to walk away, my phone vibrated.

John: Where did you go? Is Cody with you? He ran off as soon as you left, are you okay?

I sighed, "yeah I'm fine, don't care where Cody is and I'm going back to my hotel room. Sorry for leaving you guys so randomly." I sent the message.

Looking around, i realized i didnt know this state well, you could say i was lost. My phone buzzed again.

John: You forgot your script though, do you want me to drop it off?

I looked around, there was no one i could ask for directions, god wasn't on my side was he? "No, keep it and ill pick it up later."

I thought about just turning around but i turned a few times and i don't know my way back. Plus, i could run back into Cody, that i didnt want.

I looked down at my phone.

John: Ok, see ya later.

I sighed once more, seems like id have to keep walking till i seen someone.

Is this town deserted! Not one person for an hour! My flip flop had broke and i was walking barefoot, praying i wouldn't step on anything sharp.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

I looked up at the gray sky, only to be hit in the eye by a rain drop. Now it was raining and i was going to get sick, why did everything hate me?

I hated rain, it was depressing, bad things always happen when it rains.

When i caught john cheating on me, i ran out while it was storming. Yesterday, it rained.

I sat against the wall and hugged my knees, it was freezing out here. How long was i going to be out here, was i going to die?

Three hours past, i was in a coughing fit. I had tried to text John but i had no service, would they even notice i was gone?

I began coughing again, i was soaked, head to toe. I closed my eyes, how long before this storm was going to pass?

Thats when i heard it, a car. My eyes shot open and i stood up, dizziness over took me but i ignored it.

Waving my arms and yelling as loud as i could, a smile forms on my face as the car stops.

Wobbling over, i knock on the window. as the window rolls down, shock takes over as i see Cody. I wobbled back, for some odd reason, i didnt want to bother him. "Sorry... i..." I didnt feel so good. I watched as darkness filled my sight and the dizzy take over.

Was now the perfect time to pass out?

My eyes slowly opened, and i coughed. Looks like i was sick, i sat up. I looked down and my eyes widened, where were my clothes! I had my bra and underwear but the rest...

I looked around, where was i? This wasn't my room, it was way too messy.

What if i was kidnapped! That would explain some things, who though! I didnt even see one person! I frowned.

Cody.

That bastard took me while i was at my weakest and took advantage! He took my clothes! I was going to kill him.

The noise of a toilet flushing caught my attention, wrapping the blanket around my bare body, i watched the door open.

He walked out and stared at me, "i was wondering when you'd wake up. I never heard a woman snore so loud."

I covered my mouth and blushed, "i don't snore!"

He smirked and walked over to me, "what ever floats that boat of yours." He said as he sat infront of me.

I growled and lunged at him, my nail digging into his shoulders. "Bastard!" I scream as i try to choke him.

I gasp when he flips me over, my chest is exposed. His hands tighten around my wrist as he puts them over my head. My face was on fire, "w-what-"

"That wasn't nice, and after what i did for you." He smirked, "I'm hurt."

I shook and tried to get him off, it didnt work. "My clothes..."

He shrugged, "were soaked so i took them off before you got even more sick. Don't worry though, i didnt look, much."

I looked away from him, he really was evil. I felt him move his hands around and one hand was free. Even with just one hand on my wrist, he was too strong.

He grabbed my chin, "we could practice our kiss now..."

I glared at him, "i told you no."

His face grew inches closer, "and if i don't listen?"

"Then i have no respect for you," i said expressionless.

He sighed and left me go, standing up, he walked over to his suitcase. "And you said i was mean."

I covered my face with the blanket, what had just happened! He almost kissed me! My heart continued to pound on my rib cage.

"Here."

I uncovered my eyes to see him with a shirt and shorts.

"Wear these till you get to your room, they might be big."

I sat up and took the clothes, "thanks..."

He stared at me.

"Well, turn around!" I ordered.

He sighed and listened, "its not like i haven't seen it before..."

I frowned and got changed, he was right, they were huge on me. "How come your being so nice to me?"

He didnt turn, "your my partner for now."

I looked to the ground, "right..." How come I wasn't satisfied with that answer?

A/N: Well, thats all for now. Please review and tell me how you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wassup readers? First i wanna thank all who reviewed/favorites/alerted because that made me really happy. Now instead of giving you a huge story, ill make it into a single sentence. Without you, this story would have never continued. Also,the reason i haven't updated is because i wanted 12 reviews. Ill update again once i have 16. Enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 4

Why did he have to come with me? I looked at Cody walking beside me, he looked straight ahead.

"Its not polite to stare."

I glared at him, "who said i was polite?"

He smirked and looked my way, "then take a picture, it last longer."

I returned the smirk, "don't have a camera."

"That is your fault."

My smirk widened, "why don't you buy me one?"

His smirk dropped, "i like to use my money wisely."

"To pay for those spray tans of yours?" I asked.

"No, to give it to you once your ready to come to my place." He smirked at my frustrated face.

"Well sorry, i don't have sex with strangers."

He stood infront of me, "then let me introduce myself..."

I slapped his hand away, he was giving everything i say a comeback! "When will your mouth shut?"

"When you press your lips onto mine."

I glared at him, "i think your over telling your future."

His face came closer to mine, "whys that?"

"Because the only lips touching yours is your blow up doll."

He looked surprised, "how did you know?" He smiled.

I punched him, "i have to give you credit though."

His smile turned back into a smirk, "my mother told me never to look at pretty girls because id turn into a statue! I can actually feel myself getting hard right now."

"Wow." I looked infront of me, "nice sex joke. I know one too!"

Cody stared at me, his smirk widening more.

"Love is a four letter word, so is what me and you should do right now."

Cody grabbed my hand, stopping me. "And what is that?"

"F*ck." I was yanked and pushed against the wall.

Cody grabbed my chin, "what a wonderful suggestion. What about right now?"

I noticed his eyes were full of hunger. I took my free hand and slapped him across the face. "Sorry but I'm not like the rest of the sluts you pay to have sex. I'm more than that."

He let me go and continued walking to johns room. He knew when to stop, i could give him that.

I caught up to him, he looked pissed. Was it because i slapped him?

Cody's P.O.V

I continued walking, my cheek stung. How dare she slap me! My hands clenched, i should of just kissed her, who cares if she got mad. She would get over it.

I looked her way, her beautiful blond hair moved as wind blew through it. I quickly looked away, what was wrong with me? Wanting to kiss her...touch her...take her to be just mine.

"Were here." She said with a sad look.

That angered me even more, who could have the heart to cheat on this woman? I couldn't believe she came right back to his side.

"So?" I asked annoyed, i really hated john.

She glared at me, "what do you mean, so?"

I smiled at her cute angered face, i could just take her and-

She knocked on the door three times before john answered the door.

The first thing i notice, was the smell. A smell that filled my lungs almost every night before i got stuck with this love triangle shit.

My eyes move to Kelly, they widen. I could tell she was fighting the tears.

"Johnny bear! Whose at the door?" Someone called inside.

I glared at John and snatched Kelly's hand, "give her the script on Monday." I growled as i walked away, pulling Kelly along.

"He knew i was coming today. He knew..." She kept mumbling to herself.

My hand tightened around her wrist as i continued back to my room. I needed to control my anger, i refused to take it out on her.

I yanked my door open and let her go, i muttered some bad words as i slammed the door shut.

She jumped and looked at me in fear. "I-I'm sorry... I..."

I walked over to the couch and flipped the TV on. I needed something to get my mind off this, anything.

She sits down and hugs her knees.

I sigh and crawl her way, "listen Kelly..."

"Will you hold me?"

I'm taking back by her question, "you sure?"

She nodded.

I grab her and put her body in my lap and hold her. I watch sadly as tear drops fall from her eyes to my arm.

"Kelly..."

She looks up at me, so innocently that i get goose bumps.

Shell hate me...i didn't care. Who didn't hate me already?

I pressed my lips onto hers, ever so softly. Her eyes widen but then slowly close. We separate and her eyes open, she frowned.

"I hate you even more bastard."

I watched sadly as she got up and left, i knew it was going to happen. She was the only one that talked to me like i was a person, i was stupid enough to ruin it too...

**A/N: That's all. Thanks and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Alright, so first off, I need to apologize for making you readers wait so long...I've been...busy... but not no more! For now atleast so I hope you enjoy what I have for you now.

**Chapter 5 **

I closed the door behind me and let out the breath I surprisingly held in my chest. What just happened? A question that ran through my head as I was walking back to my room.

I knew the answer, Cody kissed me. Why did it feel so good? Why did I say what I said? Why am I acting like this? It was just a kiss!

I also know the answer to the last question too, It was the way he kissed me that is making me act this way. His lips softly touched mine and all of his emotions ran though me with just that single kiss.

My face heated up as I paced circles, thinking about him. Should I go and apologize? I did kinda tell him I hated him, do I really hate him though? I told him not to kiss me and he did it anyways, that's a reason.

God, why do I ruin everything?

Yanking the door open, I closed it behind me and began walking towards Cody's room.

Looking up, I stopped in my tracks. Right infront of me was a girl, waiting infront of Cody's room. My fist clench as I watch the door open and Cod walking out to meet her. A smile on his face, he hugs her.

Tears fill my eyes, "Your just like the rest of them..." I whisper, apparently loud enough for Cody to hear.

He looks my way, totally surprised only to see the back of me as I run away crying.

I was betrayed once again, why do I even care? I ran past my door, I needed to get away. There was only one person I wanted to talk to, the last man who betrayed me. For some reason, I keep thinking he'll comfort me.

Stopping at Johns door, I knock softly. Hopefully I wasn't "interrupting" anything. To know he was having sex right now wouldn't really make me feel any better.

The door opened and John came out looking annoyed, "what-" He realized it was me and the state I was in.

I wiped my eyes and gave him the best smile I could, "can we talk?"

He looked back inside and sighed, "of course Kelly." He shut the door behind him and we walked together, away from the hotel itself. "So what's up?"

I shrugged.

"What are you wearing?"John asked confused.

Tears reformed and slid down my pale cheeks, "C-Cody's clothes..." I choked out.

John started to freak out, "I-It's ok Kelly! I'm here to talk to you!"

I looked at him and laughed softly, "your the same as always... never could handle a girl crying, especially me, well used to be me..." I whisper sadly.

"Are we friends?"

I looked at John in shock and confusion, "Of course!"

He rubbed the back of his neck, "just because were no longer together doesn't mean we cant care for each other."

I kicked a rock and shrugged, "I guess..."

"Alright, now tell me what's wrong," John said as he stared ahead.

"I think..." What did I think anyways? That I was in love with Cody? That Cody is a player and is already with another woman? That I'm...jealous? I coughed and stopped walking.

"Are you okay?"John asked concerned as he stopped beside me.

I continued to cough making my eyes water, guess I had forgotten that I sat in the rain for three hours.

He placed his hand on my forehead and his concerned look worsened, "you have a fever."

I shook my head, "I'm fine... I just need to sit down and rest..."

John then shook his head, "I'm taking you back to your room so you can get some rest." Ignoring my protests, he picked me up bridal style and began running back to the Hotel.

Dammit! Why wasn't today my day!

Closing my eyes, I rested my head on John's upper arm. Now I just felt tired.

**Cody's P.O.V **

"Calm down Cody!" Kristin pleaded.

I continued to pace circles as I silently cursed myself for being so stupid! I never thought Kelly would come back, I should have explained... she saw me with another girl she didn't know and went with the wrong conclusion! How come I just stood this instead of telling her that Kristin was my sister?

She stood up and placed her hand on my shoulder only to receive a glare from me.

"I need some fresh air..." I mumbled as I left the room. I closed the door and cold air hit my face. Sighing, I knew I screwed up big time.

"Were almost here Kelly..."

I looked over to where the voice came from, my eyes widened. My fist clenched and my face heated up.

Here came John running, with Kelly in his arms. Seeing this really pissed me off, I stepped right in his way as he came to a halt.

John glared at me, "move Cody."

I stretched and smirked, I really wanted to take my anger out on someone, John would be perfect.

Kelly groaned and coughed.

My attention quickly moves to Kelly and concern washes over me. "What happened?" My glare at John intensifies.

He continued to glare at me, "nothing that will ever concern you. Now, move."

"God, your really trying to pick a fight aren't you? Heres a friendly suggestion, how about you give me her and then run back to that little slut in your room. She keeps calling your name."

Johns jaw clenched, he couldn't help Kelly if I was in the way. No way in hell I was going to let him be in the same room with her, alone. I looked back to Kelly, she was pale and shivering.

"You "love" her right?"

My eyes widened.

"She's really sick and needs medicine, the longer you stall me, the worse she's going to get. Please move out of my way."

My fist unclenched and I quietly moved out of his way, Kelly was in trouble.. I grabbed Johns shoulder as he walked past me, "let me help."

He looked at me unsurely but then nodded and we quickly walked to her room.

A/N: I am soooooooo sorry readers... I should have updated such a long time ago but I was so lazy to type this! But atleast its done now! So thanks for reading and please review, add to your alerts/ favorite! And check out the poll on my profile if you haven't voted!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Are you Readers enjoying this story? I hope so, if you have the time, please review and check out my other stories. Pretty please? Alright, hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 6**

My eyes opened and I looked around, I was in my bed in my room. The last thing I remember was walking with John.

My thoughts moved to Cody, I placed my hand on my forehead.

The bathroom door opened and I jumped, Cody came out, steam followed him.

"W-" The word wouldn't come out besides a whisper, my throat ached. I grabbed it in pain.

Cody ran over, "are you alright Kelly?"

Of course I wasn't alright! Your a trader! I screamed in my head. Why are you even here! Shouldn't you be with that girl?

He sat on the bed beside me and sighed, "John had to go... he told me to take care of you. Kelly... Last night... It wasn't what you thought. Kristin is my sister, she's visiting out of state."

I shook my head, he was lying. Just like the rest did, he was the same.

He went to touch me but I slapped his hand away.

"Kelly..."

I looked at him sadly, I mouthed, "trader."

He suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug.

I tried to push him away but his arms wrapped around me tightly, I cried silently in his shirt.

* * *

1 week later

I sat beside Cody in the hospital feeling annoyed, this wait was taking forever! I wasn't even that sick, sure I still couldn't talk but that'd go away after my throat felt better.

"I'm sure were going to be called soon..." Cody said reassuringly.

I glared at him, he said that 30 minutes ago.

"Miss Kelly?" A nurse called.

I continued to glare at Cody, he was lucky this time. Standing up, we headed toward the nurse and followed her to an empty room. I sat on the bed while Cody explained everything to her.

I felt totally fine, it was just my throat, this was unessesary. A waist of time if you ask me. I looked out and noticed it was raining...

A man came in and I looked back their way.

"Hello, my name is Doctor Edwards, Ill be the one who examines you today."

The first thought that ran through my head was, What the Hell. I've had this guy before, not my favorite doctor.

So he examined me like he said, taking my temperature, looking in my mouth, taking my blood pressure.

"Well the result says shes fine..." Doctor Edwards said as he flipped through his clip board.

"Then why cant she talk?" Cody asked, beginning to become angry.

"I'm not sure, maybe she just doesn't want to speak."

Cody looked at me, I looked away. I really hated this doctor.

"Thank your Doctor, we appreciate you taking your time helping us."

We left the hospital in silence, rain hit me.

"Even though you could have spoke this whole time..." Cody started.

I looked to the ground.

"Am I this stupid?" He asked himself.

It wasn't that I didn't want to talk, I wasn't ready to. Everyday I'd try and nothing ever came out. I tried!

Cody glared at me, "and your still not speaking."

I stopped walking and looked at him, why was he turning so angry?"

"Just say one word Kelly, tell me you didn't lie about not being able to speak."

I stood there, staring, my mouth moving but no sound came out.

He shook his head, "Whatever Kelly..."

Then, he left.

I was alone, in the rain. This time, I had no one to run to. I wasn't going to cry though, I was better than that.

I looked up to see the gray clouds moving aside so the sun could shine.

Sure, Cody just left me, three miles from the Hotel but hey, I need the exercise. Cody pampered me the whole week I was sick.

I started walking towards the way of the hotel, I should be there before night that's for sure. I looked back up at the sky, the news said it would storm later on, the sooner I get back to the Hotel the better... I still cant believe he just ditched me. What a douche.

I began to hum one of my favorite tunes in my head as I walked, minds well not walk in the silence. I took out my phone, I could always call John, he'd save me from painful feet. But then again, I cant talk...I dialed Cody's number, just to see if he'd answer.

He didn't.

There was times when that man made me have butterflies, but then their were times where he just really pissed me off.

I sighed and texted John. "Come pick me up, Cody left me :(" I shoved the phone back in my pocket.

I opened my mouth and tried to say Cody, the only noise that came out was my breathing. I frowned, I tried again, same results. My phone buzzed.

"Sure I'm in town anyway, where are you at?"

"The Hospital." I texted quickly as I tried to repeat Cody several time's. I kicked a metal pole out of frustration. Pain struck my foot, I cussed silently.

Why did this have to happen to me? I looked up, the black clouds were coming already. Once again, the weather man is wrong and it's going to rain sooner than planned.

John's silver mustang caught my attention, finally, my rescuer was here. Getting in the car, I gave him a smile.

"Hey Kelly."

I gave him a small wave.

"Still no talking? That has to suck."

I nodded in agreement, I notice rain hit the windshield. I made it to safety!

"It's going to storm badly today," John said as he made a turn. "Maybe for the rest of today."

I look out the window, I think this is the first time it has rained and nothing terrible has happened to me.

Wow, I just jinxed myself...

Thunder fills my ears and a flash of lighting surprises me making me gasp. My eyes widened and I smile at John, I just made a noise! Sure it was just a gasp but it was a noise!

John laughed at me, I didn't care, I was happy!

I looked out the window again, maybe my luck is changing! I tried to say something but nothing came out, what the hell...

I rolled my eyes, one step at a time. A black dodge caught my attention. I looked at John and started hitting the car, trying to get him to stop or pull over.

"What is it Kelly?" John asked confused.

I glared at him and mouthed, "Stop!"

He looked at me confused, what an idiot.

I pounded it on my keyboard and shoved it in his face. Finally, he stopped. Jumping out of the car into the ran, I sprinted to where the truck was. There Cody sat, just staring ahead.

I tapped on his window and gave him a smile as rain covered me head from toe. I waved to him and my smile widened, I wanted to tell him about the noise coming from my throat.

I received a glare, what was his problem.

I tried to say Cody but nothing came out once again, my smile weakened. He was going to be pissed when he see's I still am "pretending" not being able to talk.

I couldn't believe he didn't believe me, I though we learned how to trust each other. My smile continued to weaken, I didn't feel as happy anymore.

Cody rolled down his window, "What?"

I wanted to apologize but I knew I couldn't, I moved closer to Cody.

He frowned, "how long do plan on playing this game Kelly? You've been found out and you still haven't given up."

Now I was frowning, I pleaded with my eyes.

He looked away, "your only a bother. Go find someone else to play your games."

His car started up and I took a step back. Tears streamed down my face, I was going to lose another person I cared for.

He started to drive away.

I couldn't lose him, I...I loved him. I tried screaming his name, nothing came out. I tried again. God, please just help me this one time, please.

"C-" I got out, I squeezed my eyes shut. "Co-" I opened them, His car was moving farther away.

"Cody!" I screamed as loud as I could, it even hurt my ears. "Cody!" I screamed over and over again.

I noticed the break lights on the truck, I notice the door open and Cody stepped out.

The rain soaked us completely, my heart was pounding.

"I thought you loved me!" I yelled, my throat now sore. He was walking towards me, a pissed look on his face.

"You really know how to break some one don't you?" He yelled back.

I wiped my tears and glared at him, "You started this whole thing Cody, don't blame me with your problems!" He was coming closer.

"Your my problem!"

"And your...stupid!" I yelled back, I didn't even care what came out. He stood in front of me.

"Stupid? At least I know when some ones not good for me." He said, annoyed.

I jabbed my finger into his wet chest, "then how come you didn't leave earlier?

He stayed quiet as he continued to glare my way.

I smirked, "because you fell hopelessly in love with me and we both know it."

He grabbed my jabbing finger and smirked, "honey, you ain't got nothing to love."

My glare intense, "Excuse me? Dude, you just took the words out of my mouth."

His smirk widened, "I have a way better body than you, I can kiss better than you, I look better than you, I just am better than you. Theres many things to love Kelly."

I yanked my hand from his and pointed it at his stupid face, "You have a stupid body, you suck at kissing, I am way prettier than you and you just suck!" I lied.

"Why are you so pink Kelly? Are you blushing to be with a guy like me?"

"Who cares if it does, y-you..." Damn, my face really was heating up. "J-Just shut up damn it!"

He moved my pointing finger away and inched closer to my face, "You probably want me to kiss you again don't you?"

I could feel his breath on my face, I did want to kiss him. I really wanted to kiss him, what's the worse that could happen?

His smirk widened and his face inched closer.

I was going to do it. Quickly wrapping my arms around his neck, I pressed my wet lips onto his soft ones.

His expression was priceless.

A/N: Yay! What a lovely chapter don't you agree? Tell me what you think in a review! Check out my other stories and my new Poll on my profile!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: It has been a while hasn't it? So... who is pissed "big johnny" didn't get fired? I am! He got what was coming to him. Well I hope you enjoy this as much a I did writing it.

Chapter 7

My eyes widened as he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling my body closer to his.

I had expected him to pull away or atleast question me about my actions, did that happen though? Of course not.

My arms tightened around his neck as I deepened the kiss, my cheeks were a pinkish color.

We pulled away to get some air, our bodies separating in the process. I covered my face as my cheeks turned darker, I laughed.

"Sorry... I just..." I continued to laugh which turned to more like a crying sob.

Cody grabbed my wrists and pulled my hands away from my face, "what's wrong?"

I smiled, "I really wanted to kiss you and when I did... you didn't pull away. You didn't leave." Tears of joy rolled down my cheeks, "t-thanks Cody."

Cody yanked me into a bone crushing hug, "Kelly... you have no clue how I feel about you. You've changed me so much, before no one could stand to be in the same room as me. Now, I can be with others without being talked about behind my back. You made me figure out how to love."

I looked at him, "you love me?"

He rolled his eyes, "don't pretend you didn't know."

I smiled and kissed him on the lips, "I forgot, can you show me again?"

-

I closed my locker and heard the door open, turning around, a look of annoyance covered my face.

"Hello Kelly."

"What do you want Rhones?" I asked as he walked closer.

Cody shrugged, "nothing really." He grabbed my chin and rubbed his thumb over my lower lip, "just wanted to say good luck for your match tonight." He smirked and left without saying another word.

I covered my lips, my cheeks pink.

"And were good," the camera man said smiling.

Sighing, I smiled when Cody came back in. He wrapped his hands around my waist and kissed my lips.

"You looked adorable."

My smile widened, "thanks."

Vince clapped his hands, catching our attention. "Enough of that, go get ready for tonight."

I smirked, "this is my dressing room."

Vince rolled his eyes, "there are empty ones." He said as he kicked us out.

Cody patted my head, "hes just jealous he doesn't have a woman like you."

"I heard that Cody!" Vince yelled.

We laughed and walked down towards backstage with the other wrestlers.

Cody wrapped his arm around my neck as we past several wrestlers.

My eyes wandered around many of the superstars and divas but they stopped at one in particular.

John was smiling as he talked to Mickie James.

Cody noticed me staring and followed my view, he frowned. "Some people just never change."

I nodded, "that is true." I frowned and looked at him, but then I smiled instantly. "The difference between you two is that you make me really happy."

Cody looked back to me and gave a weak smile, "I'm going to make sure you stay happy too."

I hugged him. I looked and John was staring my way as Mickie tried to catch his attention.  
I shook my head and we continued to make our way through the superstars.

A/N: Omg! I have been having a fangirlism (fangirl freak out) since last night Raw. I am now a fan of AJ and CM Punk. They need to kiss! Hes kinda in crazy chicks you guys! Romance! Alright, please review!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey Readers, sorry for the long update. My stupid laptop broke down so I have to use my little bro's desktop. Anyone else think that the image manager thing is pretty sweet? Enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 8

I sat up and looked around, Cody was beside me watching TV.

He looked my way, "Someone's finally awake."

I blushed, "did I fall asleep again?" I asked nervously.

He patted my head, "It's fine, you look peaceful when you sleep."

I smiled, I looked to see him watching another Horror movie. "You know I hate scary movies." I pouted.

He pulled me close, "I'll protect you from those scary monsters," He joked.

I pushed away, "You're not nice!"

He laughed causing me to smile , "I'm more nice than you at least."

I rolled my eyes and we sat and watched the horror movie together. Looking out of the window, I noticed that it began to rain. A loud bang of of thunder made me jump, quickly grabbing onto Cody.

"Scared?" Cody asked, trying his best not to laugh.

I let go and crossed my arms, "No! I just dont like it when it rains. Especially when it storms."

He grabbed my arm and quickly pulled me to his chest.

Closing my eyes, I inhaled his scent.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear.

I smile, "I love you too." I rest my head on his shoulder and a scene where the girl trips and falls comes on. She's screaming and crawling away from the Killer. I chuckle.

"What?"

I sighed, "such a scary movie sterotype. Why cant the girl just wear tennishoes and watch where she steps?" I complained.

Cody laughed, I glared at him.

"Are you laughing at me?" I asked annoyed.

He kissed my forehead, "of course I am, how can I not? You so damn cute."

"Am not!" I yelled blushing.

Another boom of thunder and I latched onto him, shaking.

"You okay Kelly?" Cody asked worried.

I crumpled his shirt with my fist as I slowely nod, so what if I was afraid of storms? Nothing wrong with that."We can go to bed if you want." Cody suggested, I quickly shook my head no.

"N-No! I want to finish this movie!"

He nodded, "alright, whatever you want."

We sat and continued watching the movie. Yawning, I rested my head on Cody's lap and got comfortable. I stared at the TV.

Another girl tripped.

I woke up to feel a warmth, opening my eyes to see green. Looking up, I see Cody's sleeping face. We were still on the couch, I was laying on top of him and his arms were wrapped around me.

I noticed one of his eyes pop open and a smile covered his face.

"Good morning Beautiful."

I blushed, "Good morning." Trying to sit up, his arms tightened around me and I was forced back down.

"Not yet..." He mumbled, closing his eyes.

"If you want Breakfast, I need to get up." I whispered smiling.

"Only if you make french toast," he whispered back.

I shrugged, "fine." His grip vanished and I got up.

"Thanks," Cody mumbled before turning over.

"You shouldn't stay up all night watching movies!" I called as I went into the kitchen.

Grabbing the eggs out of his fridge, I began to cook.

I waved to Cody as I got into my car, "Ill come over tomorrow!" I yelled as I drove away. Smiling, I turned on the radio only to hear Good Feeling by Flo Rida. A song I've been hearing alot ever since Wrestlemainia.

My phone buzzed and I flipped it open, "hello?"

"Hey Kelly, its John."

"Hey John," I said, making a left turn. I turned down the volume.

"Are you busy tonight? Theres a new movie playing and I wanted to know if you'd go with me."

I sighed, "don't you have a girlfriend for that?"

"No."

My hand clenched on the steering wheel, "I'm dating Cody, John. He wouldn't like it if I went on a date with you."

"Hes not even good for you!" John yelled.

I frowned, "you're the one to talk! All you did was make me miserable!"

"Kelly!"

"This conversation is over, my answer is no." I said as I flipped the phone closed, throwing it on the passenger seat.

"Who does he think he is? Thinks he can be with any woman he wants, pisses me off!" I hissed out loud. Turning the volume back up higher, I continued back to my hotel room.

30 minutes later, I finally arrived at the hotel and I grabbed my stuff. I had two missed calls from John, rolling my eyes, I shoved it in my pocket.

Unlocking my door, I went in and sat my stuff down. Flopping down on the bed I closed my eyes. Why have I been so tired lately? It was all Cody's fault, keeping me up all night. Finally falling asleep I began to dream.

I woke up to a bang on the door, quickly getting up I realized I'd been asleep for hours. Wiping my eyes I opened the door only to see John. I yawned, "What do you want?"

John pushed passed me and I sighed.

"We need to talk Kelly." John said as he turned on the light.

I stretched, "No we don't. Go home." I said walking towards him.

Suddenly he grabbed my hand and pushed me against the wall.

"What are you-" I said but was cut off.

"It seems I'm not over you Kelly. My blood boils every time I see you with Cody." I used my other hand to push him off me.

"Well I'm over you so get off me!" I yelled.

He instantly let go, "Kelly, I-"

"I don't care! I love Cody and I hate you!" I screamed and tears began to fall. "All you do is cause me pain! If you're not over me how come you broke my heart? You, you-" I began sobbing trying to wipe my eyes. John grabbed my arms and I glared at him, "What!"

John pressed his lips to mine and my eyes widened. I bit his lip and he let go. He then left. What just happened? How was I going til tell Cody? I continued to sob quietly.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N:Sorry for not updating for a while...I'm at my friends house for pretty much the whole summer and she doesn't have internet so Ill try to update as quick as I can. Enjoy!

I paced the floor back and forth getting more frustrated by the second.

Flipping the phone open, I dialed Cody's number and instantly ended the call.

This is how it went for the past hour.

Why wouldn't I call him? Was I afraid?

I dialed once more and listened to it ring, a nervous feeling overcame me and my hand shook slightly.

"Hello?" Cody asked.

"H-Hey its me," I stuttered. "Can you come over? I need to talk to you..."

"It's starting to get dark Kelly."

"Please, its important." I begged.

There was a sigh, "I'm on my way."

I fell back and landed on the bed, he sounded annoyed. Did I interrupt something more important?

I frowned, well I am so sorry for interrupting his precious time!

I impatiently waited for him when the door opened and Cody finally came in. I noticed the annoying expression on his face.

"What was so important seeing I had to come here at 9?" He asked.

I glared at him, "I'm sorry should I have called you an hour earlier when you didn't have a stick up your ass?" I hissed.

He frowned, "What's your problem, I'm here aren't I?"

My jaw clenched, "just get out! Come back when you decide not to be a complete asshole!" I yelled, throwing a pillow at him.

"Whatever." He said and left, slamming the door behind him. The room went silent.

"Bastard!" I yelled into the other pillow.

All I wanted was to tell him the truth.

Laying down, I closed my eyes. I needed to get rest for Raw ran down my face as I silently cried myself to sleep.

What made it worse was the fact that Cody never came back.

The next morning, I got up and took a shower. I got ready and smiled at myself, I didn't need Cody, I wasn't going to go back to him until he apologized to me first.

I walked out of the hotel and locked the door behind me, I minds well go to the gym and run on the treadmill. Walking around the corner, I entered the small gym.

M eyes explored the room and I noticed my friend AJ running on a treadmill while listing to her I-Pod. I smiled and walked over the her area and got on the treadmill.

She took her ear buds out and smiled at me, "hey Kelly."

I began running a light jog, "hey AJ."

She looked at me concerned, "are you alright?"

I nodded,"just some boy issues. How are you and Kane doing?"

She smiled again, "we're doing great! Everyday that passes, he thinks I'm less crazier"

"That's good to hear," I said happily.

AJ's face went back to concern, "are you and Cody alright?"

I nodded slowly, "we just got in a little fight."

"About..." AJ asked, getting a little nosey.

So I explained everything to her from John's forced kiss to me crying myself to sleep.

"Wow," she said softly.

I nodded, "is it my fault?"

She shook her head, "of coarse not! Cody was being a dick!" She yelled.

I tried to quiet her down seeing the other wrestlers were staring at us. Sighing, , II slowed my jog into a walk.

"So then, when are you going to tell him?" She asked.

I shrugged, "maybe I shouldn't... look how he reacted last night, what if he thinks I'm a cheating slut or something?" I asked sadly.

"It's up to you, just when it's too late, don't come crying to me." AJ whispered as she got off. She waved to me, "see you tonight." She said before leaving me all alone.

Sighing, I went back to jogging and continued for another ten minutes before stopping because I was out of breath.

Checking my watch, I gathered my stuff and went back to my room. I decided to take a shower and a little nap before I'd take my leave. I didn't get much sleep last night anyway.

3 hours later, my alarm went off and it was now 7p.m. Now would be the perfect time to leave.

Gabbing my wrestling attire, I locked my door and headed for my car.

Pulling out of the parking lot, I drove for 20 minutes and made my way around the parking lot for superstars.

Getting out, I walked inside.

I said hello to my fellow friends and finally made it to my locker room. Getting dressed quickly, I walk to where the superstars talked and sat down at an empty table to think to myself.

I had an hour left before the show started, I sighed.

Biting my lip, I notice Cody talking to John, probably about our love triangle. He still hasn't talked to me, was he really that angry with me?

Should I call him over and apologize first? I frowned, I'd lose then... one thing I didn't want to happen.

I stood up and John looked my way making me freeze. Was he talking about me? I shrugged it of and walked away.

A/N: Well here it is for the readers who have been waiting. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story and please, keep reviewing! Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey Readers, heres thenext chapter, chapter 11 is the last chapter so be waiting for it! Please review and check out my other stories.

Chapter 10

The camera turned on.

"I've noticed the way you've been staring at me Kelly, "Cody said. His voice seeming more hasher than it should be.

"I think your delusional Cody,if there was anyone who was staring at you, they'd have t be blind." I smirked, "Oh wait, even they'd look away."

He frowned and glared.

I tensed, "what's your problem?"

"I know your secret," he whispered only loud enough for me to hear.

I did a quick glance at Vince and he nodded in approval.

"Just get out Cody, John cares for me more anyways," I said. I noticed his eyes sadden for a quicky second.

"Whatever, I'll make you see my way," Cody said before leaving.

Vince smiled and the camera's turned off. I looked away sadly, for the first time, Cody didnt smile and tell me I did good job.

He was angry with me.

I sighed and sat down while everyone else left, looking myself in the mirror I frowned. There was a knock on the door, "go away!" I yelled.

The door opened anyway, I turned.

"Wha-"

Cody shut the door behind him and locked it, comin up to me, he had a frown on his face.

I looked away, "what is it Cody?"

"Why John?" He asked simply.

My eyes wiened, "what are you talking about?" I jumped when Cody slapped his hands on the table around me.

"YOu kissed John! I'm not stupid Kelly!" Cody yelled.

Anger filled me and my hand rose, making contact to his cheek. "Do you believe everything someone says?" I hissed, tears stinging my eyes.

"Why didnt you tell me?" Cody asked calmly.

"I tried! Yesterday you were so annoyed with me, I was so angry." I explained wiping my eyes.

He sighed and sat beside me, "so it was the other way around?"

I nodded, "yes! Please believe me!" I begged.

He pulled me into his chest and sqeezed me tight, "I believe you."

My anger and saddness vanished when his lips met mine, a smiled formed o my lips.

John, you failed to break us up.

"So he wants you back?" Cody asked as we laid on the hotel bed.

I shrugged, "guess so. He needs to understand that I'm over him, I only love you." I said while tracing shapes on his chest.

He smiled, "that's good." He looked around, "want me to help you pack your stuff for the plae ride tomorrow?"

I shook my head, "no that's alright. It sucks you dont have te same plane as me..." I said looking up at him.

He kissed me, "It's alrigh, its just a few hours we have to be seperated."

I nodded, "alright, but only for a few hours," I said smiling.

"Well I better go, you have an early flight," he said while sitting up.

I pushed him down and got on top of him, smirking I bent down, "You're not going anywhere..." I whispered in his ear.

He smirked and in a quick motion, he flipped us and now he was on top.

"Stay with me?" I asked while giving him puppy eyes.

He kissed me and sighed, "fine I guess..."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, "good."

The rest of the night was long and romantic.

I sat up annoyed as my alarm went off, Cody was snring slightly. What a heavy sleeper.

Gettig into the shower, I gt ready and drug my stuff to my car. Waking up Cody, I kissed him goodbye and watched him leae. Giving the room key back to the reciptionist

Driving away from the Hotel, I made my way to the Airport for a 9 hour plane ride to the next RAW location.

Sighing, I dropped my stuff onto my ew bed of the week. There was a knock at the door and AJ came in.

"Hey," I mumbled as I dropped onto the bed.

She smiled ad waved, "Hey, you're finally here. Kane went with his brother and I was stupid enough not to go." She came and sat beside me, "wanna go out?"

I sat up and smiled, "where?"

"Shopping."

I shook my head, "no, I want to go somewhere and eat, I'm litterally starving. None of the food on the airplane looked appealling."

"So you didnt eat?" AJ asked.

"Only bagged peanuts."

She stood up and took my hand, "lets go then."

We took her car and stoped at 'Le Flez de Lonna,' a famous resterant.

"Really?" I asked, "a french resterant?"

AJ got out, "just come on Kely, they have good food."

"Did you even make a reservation?"I asked as I shut the car door.

"Yeah, just now." She said as we headed inside.

I laughed, "whatever you say AJ."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: So here is the last chapter of Change Of Heart. Please enjoy and review. Thanks to all who checked this story out and well...goodbye? Haha.

Chapter 11

After eating at the fancy resturant, we went back to the hotel.

Cody was finally here and sharing the roomwith me.

"So you two are good?" AJ whispered in my ear.

I nodded, "yep. John hpefully will give up too. Besides that, we're completly good."

Cody looked at us, "I can hear you both completly."

AJ glared at him, "then what did we say?"

I laughed, "so when is Kane coming back?" I asked changing the subject.

AJ smiled, "in an hour! I cant wait!"

"I say we all go to a club and get wasted. I havent gone out in such a longtime." I complained.

Cody nodded, "that'd be fun."

"I'll have to ask Kane, I'll see you two later," AJ said waving as she left us alone.

"So how was your flight?" I asked crawling beside him on the bed.

He shrugged, "I slept and ate."

I nodded, "so what do you want to do before we go?"

He pushed me down and smirked, "I ave a few ideas."

I giggled, "Cody! You just got here!"

He kiss my neck, "who cares..."

I blushed, "whatever you want."

Suddently there was a bangng on the door and AJ came in, pale as a ghost.

"AJ?" I asked confused.

Her eyes were watery, "K-Kane... he's been in an accident..."

I pushe Cody off of me and shot up, "I'll come with you."

She nodded and grabbed my arm.

"I'll be back," I said to Cody and he nodded, "what happened?"

AJ wiped her eyes, "H-H was riding with Mark and he... he collided with a drunken driver..."

We got inthe car, "which hospital?"

"It's the on in the town next to this one..." She mumbled.

I floored it and we were on our way to the hospital.

When we arrived, I had o wait paitently in the waiting room while AJ talked to the doctor.

She came back, still looking pale, "He's in a coma."

I hugged her, "i'm sorry."

She wiped her eyes, "Doctor said that as long as everything plays out right, he should wake up soon."

"Thats good to hear," I reasurred, patting her back.

"I'm going to stay here tonight, you'll have to party by yourself. I'll call you tomorrow..." She mumbled quietly.

I nodded, "then I'll pick you up tomorrow..."

She nodded, "thanks for coming with me."

Then I left, heading back to my hotel room. Entering slowly, Cody looked up worringly.

"Is he alright?" Cody asked as I sat down.

Shaking my head, I stared at the ground.

Cody placed his hand on my shoulder, "everything alright?"

I shook my head again, "i've just been thinking... what if something like this happened to me and I cant see you anymore?"

"There nothing that will take you away from me, I love you too much. You're mine." He said, pulling me into a hug.

"I hope AJ will be fine..." I mumbled in his chest.

"She will be... I promise."

Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months.

Kane was still in a coma, barley holing on. AJ was quiet only talking to CM Punk, a guy who she began talking to alot lately, and I well...am pregnate and now engaged.

Alot can happen in months.

When a year past, there was a funeral held. Punk comforted AJ as Kane was buried.

That day, the world was silent.

Forchantly, AJ fell back in love with Punk from when the terrible accident occured.

John finally got over me and began a relationship with Mickie James.

When they say you always have a happy ending, well, they're right.

Always, A happy ending causes a Change of Heart.

FIN

A/N: Well, thanks for checking this story out and check out the others too! C ya!


End file.
